


Плохая идея

by In_Yan1984



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: Грабить ателье "Кингсман" - весьма плохая идея.





	

Войти оказалось проще, чем они рассчитывали. Старичок-портной так долго возился у двери, выбирая нужный ключ из связки, что всей банде хватило времени на то, чтобы перебежать пустующую дорогу и налететь на него сзади. Винс вырвал у него связку и сразу выключил сигнализацию, а Джек и Марвин зажали ему рот, заломили руки и втолкнули обратно в ателье. Толстый Грег отстал, как всегда, и ввалился последним, пыхтя как паровоз, после чего сразу захлопнул за собой дверь и щелкнул задвижкой.

— Чем обязан, джентльмены? — вякнул дедок, когда парни усадили его на один из стульев и стали связывать сантиметровой лентой. 

Винсент вытащил из куртки пистолет и сунул его старику под нос.

— Заткни хлебало! — прошипел он. — Это ограбление!

— А, понятно, — на удивление ровным голосом откликнулся их заложник. — Сочувствую.

— Чего? — выглянул из-за его плеча Джек, закончив скручивать стариковские руки. — Нехрен нам сочувствовать, чмырь! Думаешь, раз в таком райончике скопытишься, то остальные — так, шалупонь недостойная? — он злобно пнул стул так, что старик едва не свалился.

— Остынь! — Марвин толкнул его в плечо и вынул из кармана фонарик. — Часики тикают. 

— Вот именно! — кивнул Винс и, схватив со стола кусок раскроенной ткани, помахал им перед портным. — Еще раз пасть откроешь — в глотку запихну, понял?

Старичок поджал губы, словно Винсент только что подтер зад подолом королевского платья, и высокомерно кивнул, вызвав желание выбить ему и без того наверняка вставные зубы. 

Компания достала свои фонарики и осмотрелась. С улицы сквозь наполовину прикрытую шторами витрину не было видно и десятой части всего, а торчать перед ней слишком долго людям их статуса было слишком подозрительно — и без того во время наблюдения приходилось пересекать расфуфыренную Сэвил-Роу почти бегом и втянув голову в плечи. Сейчас же до слуха Винса донеслись невольные вздохи напарников, полные восхищения и зависти. 

Да, сынок Мишель Анвин и правда отлично пристроился. Кто бы мог подумать, что из этого мелкого пиздюка выйдет портной? Хотя, чего греха таить, пальцы у него всегда были ловкие. Однако то, что его занесло на подобную высоту, заставляло всех, кто знал его прежде, подозревать, что добился он этого не только шитьем. Винса от таких мыслей аж скручивало — подобных типов он терпеть не мог и людьми не считал. Поэтому идея насолить Анвину и его работодателю, параллельно с этим набив карманы, ему очень понравилась. 

— А че, тут правда принц Чарльз одевается? — громко прошептал Грег, подходя поближе к одному из манекенов и почти утыкаясь в ткань носом. 

— Случалось, — сухо отозвался портной, наплевав на предупреждение Винса. — Не трогайте костюм, пожалуйста.

— Боишься, что запачкаю? — скривился Грег и широко провел ладонью по недошитому пиджаку. — Я бы даже примерил, да не мой размерчик.

— Харе трепаться! — рыкнул Винс, широким шагом подходя к портному и туго завязывая его болтливый рот полосой шерстяной ткани, как и обещал. — Осматривайтесь и берите все, что сможете унести. 

Банда подчинилась беспрекословно. Джек и Марвин взбежали на второй этаж, Грег принялся выдвигать ящики портновской стойки, а сам Винс толкнул ближайшую дверь — и сразу шарахнулся, вскинув пистолет. Но, к счастью, не выстрелил, потому что стоявший напротив черный силуэт один в один повторил его движение, ослепив его фонариком, и Винс осознал, что перед ним громадное зеркало. 

«Примерочная», — понял он, входя внутрь. Комнатка была крошечной, буквально на три широких шага. Стены с зелеными бархатистыми обоями были увешаны картинками в громоздких рамках, сбоку от зеркала торчали крючки, пол устилал ковер. Совершенно ничего интересного. Винс закрыл дверь и направился к другой, напротив.  
Грег как раз закончил с портновской стойкой и утрамбовывал в сумку какие-то плоские коробочки. 

— Не грохочи ты так, дубина! — рыкнул на него Винс, открывая вторую дверь. 

Как и ожидалось, за ней тоже оказалась примерочная. Винс разочарованно прицокнул языком, но потом все же пристальнее присмотрелся к украшавшим стены картинам. В искусстве он нифига не понимал, но дело ясное, что чопорные богатеи ерунду по стенам развешивать не будут. Рамки, конечно, нехилые, но их можно и снять, а потом загнать порисульки — есть у Винса один товарищ, который найдет желающих за них поторговаться. Винсент решительно снял с плеча сумку, повесив ее на один из крючков и, взяв фонарик в рот, снял со стены первую картину. Рамка оказалась на вид тяжелее, чем на ощупь, так что он, не тратя времени на извлечение рисунка, размашисто сунул ее в сумку, отчего крючок, на котором она висела, надломился.

«Пафоса-то сколько, а на деле — фуфло!» — успел подумать Винс, когда внезапно вся стенка с крючками словно отстранилась от него, а полумрак примерочной рассекла полоса яркого света. 

— Ох, нифуя ш сепе! — пробормотал он сквозь помеху во рту и вынул фонарик. — Эй, Грег! У них тут потайные комнаты, ты там стены простучи, лады? — негромко крикнул он и толкнул приоткрывшуюся панель. 

Словарный запас Винсента был невелик, но достаточен для общения с ему подобными, а уж в искусстве витиевато материться он мог посоперничать со многими. Но открывшийся ему вид ластиком прошелся по его мозгам, стерев оттуда даже алфавит, не говоря уж о каких-то осмысленных словах. Глаза распахнулись так широко, что даже слезы выступили, но Винс боялся моргнуть, не уверенный, что видение не пропадет. 

Покачнувшись, он сделал неуверенный шаг внутрь открывшейся комнаты. Мираж не всколыхнулся, не поплыл и не исчез. Стойки с автоматами, пистолетами, ножами и, почему-то, ручками, зажигалками и ботинками, продолжали гостеприимно и мягко светиться, словно только его и ждали. 

— Винс! — донесся до его слуха голос Грега, жестокой реальностью врываясь в самый прекрасный момент его жизни и разрушая всю красоту.

— Чего? — хрипло отозвался Винсент.

— ВИНС! — голос Грега взвился на пару октав и прозвучал почти истерично. 

Винсент попятился, не отводя взгляда от видения, и лишь у самого выхода из примерочной развернулся всем корпусом.

— Хули тебе на-... — начал он и осекся.

Грегори стоял посреди магазина и обеими руками держал пушку, а точно напротив него, в дверях первой примерочной, стоял человек. Позади него в комнате горел свет, так что его высокая и прямая, как палка, фигура выглядела очень внушительно, и даже блики, игравшие на лысине, не умаляли этого. В руках человек держал какой-то плоский предмет — явно не оружие, отчего у Винса немного отлегло от сердца, — и внимательно смотрел на них. 

— Добрый вечер, — произнес человек низким голосом с шотландским акцентом и стукнул пальцем по предмету в своих руках.

— Ты откуда взялся? — пробормотал Винс, все еще мысленно находясь в потайной комнате и не совсем уверенный, что явление таинственного мужика — не продолжение его глюка. 

— Он оттуда вышел! — дрогнув голосом, ответил за мужика Грег, и коротко указал дулом на дверь за его спиной. 

— Он не мог. Я там был, — возразил Винс, чувствуя себя крайне глупо.

— Я знаю! — воскликнул Грег. — А он просто взял — и вышел!

— Там только зеркало.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен!

— Ты все осмотрел? 

— Да нечего там осматривать!

Мужик следил за их диалогом, как за теннисным матчем, поворачивая голову от одного к другому. Наконец, когда Винс решил высказать мысль про еще одну потайную дверь, как и в примерочной напротив, он вдруг негромко кашлянул.

— Все это, конечно, очень увлекательно, но мое время втрое дороже того, что вы можете отсюда вынести, и я крайне спешу. Гавейн и Ланселот присоединятся к вам через... — он поднес свою плоскую штуку к носу и поправил очки, — семь минут. Мистер Перкинс, вы в порядке? — спросил он, вытянув шею, чтобы взглянуть на связанного портного. Тот утвердительно мыкнул и закивал. — Дождитесь их, пожалуйста. И вы тоже, джентльмены.

Винс совершенно охренел от того, как мужик, прикрыв за собой дверь, прошел мимо Грега со словами «Пропустите, пожалуйста», пока тот продолжал целиться в него из пистолета, и поднялся по ступенькам. Они с Грегом обменялись ошалелыми взглядами, и Винс, подойдя к портному, сдернул с его рта кляп.

— Это че щаз было?! — рявкнул он, тыкая в сторону лестницы.

— Это Мерлин, — спокойно ответил дедок, разминая губы.

— Да мне срать, хоть Гендальф! — проорал Винсент и выдохнул, понимая, что слишком завелся. — Откуда он вылез? У вас тут во всех стенах потайные ходы? Вы кто такие вообще?

— Мы ателье, — гордо ответил портной, вскидывая подбородок. — А вы, сэр, не джентльмен. 

У Винса до смерти чесались кулаки, но тяжкие телесные явно заставят полицию искать их с удвоенным рвением, а ему это было не нужно. Он со всей дури пнул ближайший манекен и с наслаждением вытер подошвы о разметавшиеся по полу брючины.

— Оставь его Марву и Джеку, — сказал он Грегу, снова натягивая на лицо портного тряпку. — Не маленькие. Пошли, посмотрим...

Они вошли в первую примерочную, где Винс, под удивленным взглядом Грега, простучал все стены и подергал все крючки, картины и светильники, а потом прижался носом к зеркалу. Стекло оказалось неожиданно теплым, но отражало как положено, а к стене было прикреплено намертво. 

— Нихуя не понимаю, — пробормотал Винс и, напоследок оглянувшись на пустую комнату, выключил в ней свет и вышел в зал. — Пошли, че покажу. 

Грег, опасливо косясь на лестницу, проследовал с ним в другую примерочную, и замер на пороге, увидев распахнутую панель.

— Ты видишь, блять?! — прошептал Винс, входя в комнату. — Я не знаю, во что мы вляпались, но эти чуваки нас искать не будут — у них же тут гребанный арсенал! Мы их заложить можем. Они, может, вообще террористы! Аль-Каеда или как их там? И Эггзи, сучара мелкий, на них работает!

— Так он же вроде не араб, — с сомнением пробормотал Грег, входя следом и вытирая о штаны влажные ладони. 

Винс закатил глаза и сжал зубы, поражаясь человеческой тупости, а потом бережно снял с ближайшего стенда широкий нож. Блики света волной пробежали по остро заточенной кромке.

— Охуенно! — пробормотал он. 

— Эй, Винс! — Грег вдруг похлопал его по плечу и ткнул пальцем в сторону двери. — Ты слышишь?

Винс слышал. В зале переговаривались, причем один голос принадлежал старику-портному, а второй, — и тут Винс не удержался и потряс головой, — был женский.

— Да вы шутите! — воскликнул он недоверчиво, отложил нож, снова выхватил из кармана пистолет и, сопровождаемый Грегом, выскочил в магазин.

В зале горел свет. Возле стула с портным стояла девушка в строгом костюме-тройке и бережно растирала старику затекшие запястья. 

— Тут двое! — воскликнула она, заметив вошедших. 

К полнейшему изумлению Винса, дверь проклятущей первой примерочной открылась и на пороге возник Эггзи — с прилизанными волосами, в очках и шикарном костюме. 

— Вот так встреча, — сказал он, входя в зал. — Привет, Винс, привет, Грег.

Винс взвел курок, и Эггзи медленно поднял руки.

— Воу-воу, полегче, приятель. В тюрьме паршиво, зуб даю.

— Что тут творится? — требовательно сказал Винсент.

— Ты мне скажи, — пожал плечами Эггзи. — Собираюсь домой, никого не трогаю, и тут мне говорят — ателье грабят. И все планы псу под хвост.

— Так ты не портной? Ты тут типа охранник? — спросил Винс, подходя поближе и тыкая в грудь Эггзи пистолетом. — Ты хоть знаешь, с кем связался? Я сдам вас всех полиции — и мне еще и медаль дадут!

— Винс, че с ними-то делать? — прервал его речь Грег, тыча пистолетом в старика и девушку. 

— Свяжи и туда, — Винс мотнул головой в сторону третьей двери, которую они еще не посещали. — Останься с ними и глаз не спускай! Если где стенка шевельнется — стреляй, меня достали незваные гости. 

Эггзи кивнул девушке, и она безропотно позволила Грегу сопроводить их за дверь второй примерочной. Когда щелкнул язычок замка, Эггзи резко присел. Винс едва не спустил курок, ожидая подсечки, но Анвин всего лишь плюхнулся на низкий диванчик за своей спиной.

— Мне тебя даже жаль, — сказал он, разгладив складки на брюках. — Немного.

Винс снова почувствовал, как закипает, и уже был готов наплевать на свои принципы и засадить Анвину коленом в нос, когда на лестнице загрохотали ботинки, и в зал скатились Джек и Марвин с пузатыми сумками.

— Эй, мы закончили, пошли уже от-... — оба замерли в проеме, пялясь на Эггзи.

— Привет! — тот помахал им ладонью. — И вы тут? 

— Это как? — пробормотал Джек, сбрасывая на пол сумку, в которой что-то забряцало. — Он что тут делает?

— Долго объяснять, — мотнул головой Винс, который просто не знал, с чего начать. — Вы его скрутили?

— Кого? — непонимающе нахмурился Марв. 

Винс даже опустил пистолет.

— Мужика, который к вам поднялся. Минут десять назад. Лысый такой.

— Мерлин, — вставил Анвин, за что Винс без замаха пнул его по голени. 

— Так что? 

— Не было никого, — мотнул головой Джек. — Правда?

— Ага, — закивал Марвин. — Эй, Винс, ты лучше глянь! — он выхватил из сумки прозрачный графин с какой-то коричневой жидкостью. — Сегодня гульнем, как королевские особы.

— Вообще-то, это для поминок, — опять вставил Эггзи. 

— Тебя я помяну, обещаю! — рявкнул Винс, наклоняясь к нему и хватая за галстук. — Где этот лысый? Он уже вызвал копов?!

— Без надобности, — замотал головой Эггзи. — Сами справимся. 

— Свяжите его и уходим, — скомандовал Винс, отталкивая Анвина обратно на диван. 

Он уже хотел позвать Грега, когда дверь первой примерочной распахнулась в третий раз. 

— ДА ПРЕКРАТИТЕ УЖЕ! — с ноткой отчаяния завопил Винс и не глядя выстрелил.

Все присутствующие подпрыгнули от неожиданности. Пуля пробила косяк, и двое вошедших, на которых были такие же костюмы, как на Эггзи, похожие прически и очки, с вежливым удивлением уставились на дымящуюся дырочку. 

— Тебе опять посчастливилось, Галахад, — сказал мужчина, стоящий позади, и в его голосе прозвучала усмешка. 

— Два раза — еще не система, — пожал широкими плечами другой, и осмотрел присутствующих. — Эггзи, какого черта?

— Я тут ни при чем! — возмущенно воскликнул Анвин.

— Это же твои друзья, я так полагаю? — склонил голову тот, кого назвали Галахадом. 

— Нифига не друзья, — нахохлился Анвин, скрещивая руки. 

— Не друзья, — подтвердил Марвин, громко ставя бутылку на журнальный столик и выхватывая пистолет. Винс, совершенно выбитый происходящим из колеи, даже вздрогнул. — Руки вверх, это ограбление!  
Джек, замешкавшись, тоже вынул свою пушку и нацелил на мужчин. Те послушно подняли руки и переглянулись.

— После тебя, — сказал первый.

— У тебя два месяца не было миссий, Персиваль. После тебя, — ответил второй. 

Винсент не стал ждать, пока они договорятся. Он наклонился, сгреб Эггзи за плечо и вздернул к себе, прижимая дуло к его виску.

— Ты! — рявкнул он, посмотрев на Галахада. — Сейчас пойдешь с Джеком наверх и приведешь сюда этого вашего Гендальфа. Потом свяжешь его и своего приятеля. Потом мы свяжем тебя и пообщаемся с Эггзи по поводу того, что я нашел в вашей потайной комнатке. Глядишь, сможем договориться, и завтра вас всех не заметут за подготовку теракта. Понял?! 

Вместо ответа Галахад чуть опустил одну руку и коснулся дужки очков.

— Мерлин, будь любезен, спустись в ателье.

Тридцать секунд спустя, которые прошли в ошеломленном молчании, ступеньки заскрипели и в зал спустился лысый с планшетом в руках.

— Галахад, вы же понимаете, что я занят? — раздраженно заявил он, проигнорировав направленное на него пистолетное дуло. 

— Джентльмены настаивали, — невозмутимо ответил Галахад. — Договаривайтесь с ним, господа, он у нас главный.

— Почему мы вообще ведем переговоры? — недоуменно развел все еще поднятыми руками Персиваль. 

— У вас есть план? — отозвался Мерлин.

— А он нужен? Амнезия — и все дела.

— Просто выкинуть их на улицу безнаказанными? — вскинул брови Галахад. — Я против. 

— Вам все лишь бы воспитывать! — закатил глаза Мерлин.

— ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ ВСЕ! — заорал Джек.

— Ну вот, довели человека, — вздохнул Эггзи и каким-то неуловимым движением выскользнул из хватки Винсента, прихватив его пистолет. — Где ваши манеры, джентльмены?

Винсент продолжал пялиться на свою опустевшую ладонь, когда Эггзи вскинул запястье, высвобождая из-под манжеты массивные часы, и чем-то щелкнул. Джек схватился за щеку и в следующую секунду рухнул, как подкошенный. Марв навел на Анвина пистолет и собирался выстрелить, когда Мерлин резким ударом планшета выбил оружие из его рук, а Персиваль впечатал кулак в его скулу, отчего безвольное тело повалилось на портновский стол. 

Винсент встретился глазами с Галахадом, взгляд которого не предвещал ничего хорошего, и Винсу почему-то подумалось, что без трупа этой ночью точно не обойдется. Он метнулся к третьей примерочной — но только взглядом, потому что Анвин все же сделал ему подсечку. Падая, Винсент опрокинул журнальный стол и после того, как ему в лицо прилетело что-то холодное, тяжелое и резко пахнущее алкоголем, уже ничего не помнил. 

***  
Он очнулся от легких похлопываний по щекам. Хотел было послать гада нахрен, но понял, что во рту что-то мешается. Распахнул глаза — и увидел перед собой Мерлина. 

— С возвращением, — сухо поприветствовал тот и отстранился, усаживаясь в кресло напротив. 

Винс попытался дернуться, но не смог — руки были крепко связаны за спиной, ноги — под коленями, под задом был диван, а во рту мокла невкусная шерстяная ткань. За все годы, что Винсент рулил своей бандой, он еще не разу не оказывался по другую сторону процесса, и это оказалось крайне неприятно. А еще у него почему-то были мокрые волосы и от него так разило коньяком, словно он неделю не просыхал.  
Марв сидел справа от него, Грег и Джек — слева. Последний свешивал голову на грудь и пускал слюни, ему даже не стали повязывать кляп. У Марва на скуле расцветал синяк, а Грег был белый как полотно и пялился в одну точку, словно призрака увидел. 

— Два костюма, — сказал Мерлин, поднося к глазам планшет. — Брюки лорда Баксвела уничтожены полностью, а на пиджаке министра иностранных дел придется перешивать лацкан. Вы хоть представляете, какие у вас грязные руки? — спросил он у Грега. Тот вздрогнул и часто заморгал. — Почти полностью испорчен только что раскроенный костюм, — продолжил лысый. — Все зеркало в первой примерочной в отпечатках. Пуля в косяке. Помяты восемь упаковок запонок. Сломан журнальный столик. У бюста сэра Фицджеральда, который вы изволили опрокинуть в зале заседаний, откололся нос. 

— Коньяк, — вставил Галахад, входя в поле зрения Винса со стеклянной пробкой в руке. 

— Спасибо, Галахад, я как раз дошел до этого пункта, — зыркнул на него Мерлин. — Разлит на ковер коньяк «Наполеон» — печально как для коньяка, так и для ковра. Я уж молчу об общем бардаке, который вы учинили, — лысый отложил планшет и, сцепив руки в замок, чуть наклонился вперед. — И что нам с вами делать?

— Мешки на голову и в Темзу, — как бы между прочим сказал Персиваль, подходя к креслу. 

Винс вскинул на него испуганный взгляд, а Марв протестующе замычал. 

— Ну что вы за человек! — укоризненно сказала девушка, подходя с другой стороны. — Они и так в ужасе, разве не видно?

Словно подтверждая эти слова, при звуке ее голоса Грег шарахнулся, едва не задавив Винса. 

— Кто бы говорил, — насмешливо ответил Персиваль.

— Что ты с ним там сделала, Рокс? — раздался голос Эггзи, и Винс почувствовал, как Анвин оперся на спинку дивана за его спиной. 

— Да ничего такого! — возмущенно воскликнула девушка. — Они сами выбрали вторую примерочную, мне пришлось действовать по обстоятельствам!

— А я всегда говорил — неподготовленным людям там делать нечего, — наставительно сказал Галахад, появляясь за креслом Мерлина. — Эггзи, сколько еще твоих приятелей должны познакомиться с нами лично, чтобы эта часть твоей жизни осталась позади?

Все воззрились на человека, стоящего за диваном. 

— Ну извините, кто же знал, что я им глаза мозолю, — проворчал Анвин. — Так что мы решили?

Винс жевал кляп и шумно дышал. Вся эта компашка ничуть не походила на портных, а уж в совокупности с содержимым потайной комнаты теперь и вовсе вызывала у него суеверный ужас. 

— Амнезия грозит повторением старых ошибок, — задумчиво произнес Мерлин. — Не знаю, как насчет остальных, а моего терпения надолго не хватит, да и мешать работе ателье — совершенно недопустимо. Давайте так, — он встал из кресла и наклонился к Винсу. — Винсент Джей О'Лири, Александра-роуд 34, номер социального страхования 14856392. Если я узнаю, — а я узнаю! — что вы хотя бы в шутку упомянули то, что видели здесь, вам крупно не поздоровится, и предложение моего друга Персиваля, — Мерлин указал себе за спину, — покажется вам отличным вариантом. Вам ясно? 

Винс энергично закивал — в ушах у него шумело.

— Ваш приятель Джексон никуда не ходил этой ночью — просто спал и видел сны. Так ему и скажите, когда очнется, — продолжил Мерлин пугающе мягким тоном. — Ваш синяк, Марвин Фридел, Александра-роуд 27, вы заработали, в темноте врезавшись в косяк. А вы, мистер Смит, — Мерлин тронул за плечо Грега, который, вздрогнув, отвел глаза от девушки и уставился на лысого, — должны запомнить, что Роксана лично придет за вами, если вы не будете следить за своим языком.

За спиной Мерлина Персиваль похлопал потупившую глаза Роксану по плечу, а Анвин прыснул. Грег еще больше побледнел и, кажется, всхлипнул. 

— Вот и славненько, — холодно улыбнулся Мерлин, выпрямляясь. — Мы здесь закончили, джентльмены. Вы можете возвращаться к своим делам. Гавейн, будьте любезны, вызовите нашим гостям кэб. Прощайте, господа. 

Вывернув шею, Винс проследил, как Роксана, Персиваль и Галахад скрылись в первой примерочной, а Мерлин, перекинувшись парой фраз с портным, который раскладывал по ящикам коробочки с запонками, неспешно поднялся наверх. Эггзи взял со стола портновские ножницы и разрезал их путы и кляпы, после чего отошел к витрине и с кем-то заговорил, придерживая дужку очков. Никто из банды даже не встал с дивана, лишь Марв заторможено потирал запястья. 

Три минуты спустя с улицы посигналила машина. Эггзи отпер щеколду и открыл дверь. Грег сорвался с места и вылетел из ателье пулей, что было вдвойне удивительно при его габаритах. Винс с Марвом взвалили на себя Джека и, пошатываясь, вышли на крыльцо. 

— Ну, типа, пока? — сказал Эггзи. 

Винс помог загрузить Джека в машину и, чуть помедлив, все же обернулся и буркнул негромкое «Ага». 

На всякий случай.


End file.
